


Гроздья рябины

by Pearl_leaf



Series: Внеконкурс fandom OE North and South 2020 [4]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Suicide, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, oedipus complex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf/pseuds/Pearl_leaf
Summary: Вообще-то это должен был быть фик про то, как автор терпеть не может Ли, но что-то пошло не так.Остальное изложено в тегах.
Relationships: Lionel Savignac/Arlette Savignac
Series: Внеконкурс fandom OE North and South 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Гроздья рябины

_Она не была матерью, не стала вдовой — осталась женой. Навсегда.  
Из подслушанного разговора_

***

Ли пять, а матери двадцать семь.

Рано утром приехал отец, и ни его, ни матери не было видно — вышли только к обеду. Мать выглядит неожиданно бледной, и он бросается к ней, испугавшись за неё и готовый защитить: что случилось, не заболела ли? И раньше, чем успевает задать вопрос, видит смеющиеся глаза — нет, милый, всё хорошо, что ты! — и утыкается в юбку темного атласа, пряча случайный страх и радость. Ему кажется, что улыбка матери таит что-то ещё, не только желание успокоить его, но он не понимает, не прочитывает другого смысла.  
Тогда не понимает.

По светлому паркету быстро стучат шаги отца — знакомые руки треплют по голове, поднимают вверх, высоко и ставят обратно. Улыбка ещё не сходит с лица матери, пока она пересказывает опасения Ли и снова смеётся — теперь вместе с отцом. Тот обнимает мать, и она приникает к нему всем телом, тянется губами.  
Ли вдруг чувствует себя одиноким, лишним, ненужным — словно солнце отвернулось от него, взявшись светить кому-то другому.

Он пытается втиснуться между родителями — я тоже с вами! Мать гладит его по макушке, но глядит на отца и слегка подталкивает в сторону детских комнат. Он пробует возмутиться, поспорить — и встречается взглядом с отцом уже сам. Тот смотрит спокойно, серьезно, сложно, будто понимает — но твёрдо отказывает.  
Уже заворачивая за угол, Ли успевает заметить, как родители целуются.

Назавтра, сидя на подоконнике и подтянув колени к подбородку, он изучает через оконное стекло садовые дорожки и силится разобраться: ведь мама была не против! Наверное, всё испортил отец? Он не понял, что Ли просто хотел тоже побыть с мамой. Он ведь тоже её рыцарь! Он тоже любит её!  
И любит отца.

Ему трудно.

Отец уезжает через пару недель, и Ли порывается поцеловать мать, устроившись на коленях. Она уворачивается — губы неловко тычутся в щёку; спускает его с колен через пару минут, ничего не говорит, но ему ясно и так.  
Из-за отца или нет, он не знает.

Он отчаянно скучает по отцу и вместе с тем не может понять отношения матери — да, он ещё маленький, но почему, почему она не ведет себя с Ли, как c отцом? Ведь Ли так любит её — не может же она не видеть этого, не чувствовать! Не может не ответить ему.

Но мать не видит.

***

Ли десять, а матери тридцать два.

Они сидят на берегу пруда в Сэ и о чём-то болтают. Эмиль носится вокруг, а потом свисает с дерева — мама, смотри, как я могу! Его рубашка безжалостно перепачкана зеленью и пылью. Ли тоже смотрит на мать, и та улыбается им обоим. Внутри уютно и солнечно, и он привычно тянется к ней — обнять, взять за руку — и чувствует, как уголки губ ползут вверх сами собой, и даже не помнит, что сегодня ждут отца. Но — на дорожке шуршит песок под каблуками, он вскидывается радостно и тут же видит, как мать отворачивается от него и от Миля, от них обоих. Она будто мгновенно освещается, подаётся отцу навстречу всем существом — и мать уже в нём, и отец в ней, а они с Милем где-то рядом, но не с ними. И Ли весь погружается в мрачность, отчаяние и зарождающуюся обиду.

Годом позже ему одиннадцать, и он ждёт отца по-другому — сидит в нижней гостиной, затылок холодит обивка кресла, глаза прикрыты, и под ними мечутся лёгкие тени — ветер за окном гоняет ветки дуба. Миль наверняка наверху, на нагревшихся до полудня черепицах с подзорной трубой в обнимку, а Ли ждёт здесь.

Отец зайдёт, и мать снова просветлеет лицом, и в доме станет тепло.  
Ли старше и умнее теперь, он понимает — он пока слишком маленький для неё. Пока только отец. Но он тоже вырастет, и тогда она не сможет не ощутить, не сможет его оттолкнуть.

После отъезда отца мать перестает их обнимать сама и запрещает другим, и говорит: так надо, чтобы вы стали взрослыми. Ли совсем не против, чтобы графиня Ариго не трогала его при встрече (Миль и вовсе сдерживает гримасы с трудом), и ему не нужно нежничанье служанок, он уже большой. Но как он станет взрослым, если она запрещает касаться себя, как делает отец?  
Он не понимает.

***

Лионелю пятнадцать, а матери тридцать семь, и в каком-то зыбком, сумрачном, предрассветном мареве сада и рассудка он снимает рябиновые бусы с ветки и не ждёт, конечно, — но надеется. К ночи того же дня в приоткрытую дверь проскальзывает одна из горничных матери, и он потом исступлённо, до синяков сжимает чужие плечи в полутьме комнаты: не та.

Выбравшись из смятой постели, оставляет снятую нитку с поникшими ягодами в саду у фонтана, потом ещё одну, тоже на видном месте, ещё — ну пускай она хотя бы поймёт, что он повзрослел, что он не ребёнок, что можно, что он хочет быть с ней — но рябину находит отец. Рассказывает матери, и она ласково улыбается Ли, но больше не обнимает его, уже четыре года не обнимает!

Через год они едут с Милем в Лаик, и тот смеётся: ты, мол, как старший, уже успел с девицами, а у меня всё впереди. Ли отвечает что-то почти безотчетно, отшучивается, подтрунивает над братом и верит, что у него тоже всё впереди.  
Что _она_ поймёт однажды.

***

Ему двадцать два. Вокруг люди, множество людей, в мундирах и в штатском, и непрерывный, хоть и почтительно тихий гомон — сливается единым гулом в ушах и в голове. Ли стоит у гроба, графское кольцо непривычно холодит фалангу. 

Сердце безнадëжно стучит в груди по отцу — как Ли теперь будет без него? А как будет она?! На краю взгляда какое-то лёгкое движение, и он поднимает голову — нужно увести мать, закрыть её от этого, от других — жадных, злых взглядов, от всех и от всего! Но перед глазами переливчатыми складками взлетает, опадает и расстилается синее море плаща — обещанием защитить всегда, до смерти её или защитника, и мать уводит Рокэ. Лионель рвётся следом: это он должен идти рядом, оберегать, хранить и владеть, теперь он граф Савиньяк! — но ссутулившуюся впервые фигуру уже укутывает синий, а не алый, и черноволосая голова склоняется не к его плечу.

Твоей матери не помочь, никак, говорит её брат, глядя, как двое уходят.

Ли молчит. Он знает, что сможет помочь — не здесь, не сейчас; потом. Он дождётся.  
Он сумеет.

***

Про него говорили, что он заканчивает дуэли быстро, потому что не любит фехтовать. Теперь молчат самые записные сплетницы — даже им последняя смерть показалась слишком жестокой. Не одна и не две посчитали её расправой, и Ли не спорит с ними — и потому, что не считает нужным, и потому, что это правда. У него нет возможности бросить перчатку женщинам — хотя можно ли назвать так злоязыких гадюк, готовых ужалить любого в слабости? Но добиться вызова от мужчин не составляет труда, и теперь о нём шепчутся. Ли не против такой правды о себе — пусть молчат. Пусть боятся тронуть _её_ даже словом.

Он с радостью проткнул бы того, кто на самом деле ведёт себя нестерпимо, кто и вправду даёт почву для разговоров — но и в этом ему отказано. Как запретить пожилому калеке — Валмону уже за шестьдесят! — _заботиться_ о безутешной вдове-соседке? Но именно его хлопоты, его внимание бросают тень на _неё_. Она чиста перед памятью отца, перед светом и людьми, она всегда чиста перед ним — но люди тем более охотно марают её имя, втаптывая золото и алый в грязь. Их имя.

Ли с остервенением теснит брата колиньяровской любовницы, с холодной радостью наблюдая, как по холёному лицу расползается бледность. А перед глазами Бертрам в кресле, и, дотягиваясь стальным остриём до безликого противника, он думает, что куда с бóльшим удовольствием проткнул бы того. Чтобы не мог никогда больше, чтобы даже мыслью прикоснуться — не смел.

Лезвие мягко входит в ткань прямо под сердцем, и Ли резко, с оттяжкой вырывает клинок обратно, отталкивая тело. Встречается глазами с секундантами уже убитого — и один отшатывается, а второй замирает, как кролик перед застигнувшей его гончей.

Парадный чёрно-белый мундир без единой соринки, перевязь — он, капитан королевской охраны, встречает гостей на входе в Большой Тронный зал. Мать впервые снова выходит в свет: Гектор Рафиано привёз приглашение и настоял на её присутствии на королевской свадьбе — и свадьбе дочери подруги. Чёрный бархат словно впитывает огоньки многочисленных свечей и отдаёт их назад тусклыми отблесками, и плечи, впервые открытые за много месяцев, словно выступают из кружевной, шитой золотом пены. Алое кружево — и нет, Ли не хочет видеть в этом кровь, это просто цвет, гербовый цвет. Но требовал приезда дядя, и он брат матери, ему позволено — а вот писал в Алат и прислал потом тяжёлое великолепие с многостраничным письмом Бертрам, и Ли не успел вмешаться. 

Чёрно-белые кисти знамени над троном словно оттеняют бледное лицо и тёмные пряди локонов на открытой же шее. Пальцы едва касаются чёрного же рукава — принести поздравления молодожёнам графиню Савиньяк ведёт герцог Алва. 

Мать проходит мимо Ли, приседает в реверансе.  
Снова мимо.

***

«Моя невозможная Арлетта» — читает Ли больше чем десять лет спустя и чувствуют, как в ярости холодеют кончики пальцев. _Она_ пишет, что Бертрам прислал ей в Старую Придду «пару сундуков со всякой ерундой — хотя не могу сказать, что не рада» и пересказывает строки валмоновского письма, а Ли злится, отчаянно и бессильно. Это он, он должен заботиться о ней, писать ей, если не быть рядом, а он застрял здесь, под Кольцом Эрнани, и непонятно, когда выберется. Мать же собирается домой! А Валмон теперь встал и ходит, и говорят, деятельно разъезжает по всей провинции вдоль и поперёк и, кажется, порывается отстроить сожжённый Сэ едва не собственноручно. И он старый друг матери...

Бешенство снова застит глаза.

***

Ли тридцать пять, а её волосы едва тронула седина, и они впервые за несколько лет в восстановленном Сэ — вдвоём. Арно под начальством Придда где-то на севере, Эмиль на юге. А они гуляют в парке, мать теперь снова разрешает себя обнимать, и они говорят, говорят обо всём на свете, и молчат — тоже вместе.

День, второй, третий — и Ли всё ищет признаки того, что мать видит и понимает его и чувства, не может не понимать! — и ведь теперь им ничего не мешает.

Хвалёная выдержка даёт трещину, плотину прорывает потоком: он говорит, говорит, рассказывает о том, как чувствовал раньше, как хочет сейчас, и про сны, которые заставляли просыпаться и потом до рези в глазах всматриваться в размежающийся рассвет, чтобы не заснуть снова, и как он видит их сейчас, вместе, до деталей, до ощущений, до запахов...

Он говорит, а её лицо застывает, и замирает рука на его руке, и словно каменеет её тело под плащом.  
Он говорит, не может остановиться — но уже понимает, что снова — нет.

Всю жизнь, всегда её кто-то у него отбирал — отец, сначала живой, а потом в своей смерти, его собственная служба, война, друзья, Росио, те, другие, кому она улыбалась, а сейчас её окончательно у него отберёт старость, а потом смерть. Навсегда.

Рука с кинжалом вздрагивает и летит вперёд, и ударяет снова и снова, и мраморные ступени беседки у пруда окрашиваются в фамильный цвет вассалов Молний.

Лионель приходит в себя и замирает, глядя на изломанное тело.  
Она снова убежала от него, теперь уже насовсем.  
Олень предвещает погоню.

В Чёрной Алати погоню, охоту и жизнь зовут одним словом — так говорил отец.  
Но некуда бежать, некого догонять. Дорога закончилась. И охота вместе с ней.

Кинжалом несподручно, и тишину у пруда разрывает выстрел.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929040" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/9byct3g/8-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
